User blog:Swg66/Ancient User Warrior tournament: Round 3 Leolab vs. Lachlan Blake
Leolab,A mercenary who spends as much time in books as in training, the Saa in his eyes the only reflection of a darker nature vs... Lachlan Blake, A warrior known for challenging great warriors to fight, and then burning them to death with his flamethrower as they bowed in respect before the fight even started...WHO IS DEALIEST?!?! Leolab is prepared to kill with.. Lachlan Blake is ready crush his foe with.. Weapon Edges Long: Even. The Compiste bow has a far higher rate of fire, the the cross bow has a much greater chance of punching thru armor. Mid: Lachlan Blake '''. The spear thrower has a distance advantage and this one has some defensive capablilty agains projectile and canbe used up close it has to be. '''Short: Even. Similar weapons with similar defensive shields, the Talwar is better for the slash, the cutlass is a bit better for the thrust. Having held and handeld both swords I feel there about even. 'Special:Lachlan Blake ' Armor is useless against this thing, an was used to great affect to save Constantinople for two seperate seiges. The Katars require you to get much closer than the cheirosiphōn. Battle Lachlan Blake is waiting for his turn to fight in the arena. He's loaded his crossbow ahead of time and lite the wick to his cheirosiphōn. Seeing the body of Codgod13 being carried out, he takes it as his cue to go. Holding his cross bow at the ready he jogs down the corridor to the arena. Leolab has already made his way to the arena and has his Composite bow notched and ready. He is looking at the opposite enterance waiting for Lachlan Blake to come. Instead of Lachlan Blake however he is greated a bolt flying right past his head. Lachlan Blake has shot at him while still in the tunnel. Blake comes running out with his Woomera launcher and throws a spear at Leolab, narrowly missing. Leolab takes his first shot of the fight, but Blake manages to catch it in his woomera, and rushes forward, ready to attack with is spear thrower up close. Leolab trys another shot but it two is caught in the woomera. Then in an unexpected move Blake throws the woomera like a club, missing but buying him enough draw his buckler and cutlass. Leolab draws his Naginata lashshes Blake across chest. It scratches his chest plate, not harming him but forceing him to back up. Leolab starts using a series a jabs and slashes to force Blake back and back. Finally Blake trips and falls on his back. Leolab raises his naginata to finish him. "MERCY!" Leolab stops for second, long enough for Blake to throw a hand full of sand in Leolabs face. Yelling Leolab drops his naginata to rub the sand out of his eyes. Blake takes the chance to run and get his cheirosiphōn, which he left at the enterance. Finally clearing his eyes enough to see Leolab draws his talwar and targe and runs after Blake. Blakes turns just in time to see Leolab runing towards him an shoots a stream of flame at Leolab. He's used it to early, Leolab isn't close enough to be caught in the flame, and blocks what comes near him with his targe. Seeing that the targe is coved in the flaming liquid, he discards it and pulls out one of his katars instead. Looking up Blake has charged him with his cutlass raised high. Leolab deflects the first strike with his Katar and trys to slash with his talwar, which itself is parried with the buckler. They constantly parry and deflect each others strikes neither gaining an edge over the other. Then Blake trys another strike but this time Leoblab catched it with and open katar. Using the confusion Leolab strike Blake hard in the sife of the head with his talwar. While not going through his helmet it send him realing. Pulling off his helmet to try and regain his composure. Leolab now move for and over head strike. With only his small sheild left Blake deflects it. But no sooner than than he feels and sharpe pain in his stomach. Leolab has punched thru Blakes light mail covering his abdoman. Looking up in shock Leolab yanks the katar out. Blake stumbels and trys to run to the tunnel he entered thru. He falls to his knees as he gets to it and Leolab watchs as his oppoenet crawls into the shadows. He's done weather he lives or not doesn't matter, he's done fighting. Leolab raises his sword high in the air as the crowd cheers. Stats Category:Blog posts